He Loves You
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: And she was finally ready to leave, but just as she was about to close the door, she turned back to me. “He really loves you.” She said with a smile. RW/HG. Oneshot. Post MalfoyManor


"Mione…" I heard a voice moan.

I knew that voice. It was deep and rusty and raw. I knew it was someone really close to me. But I couldn't even remember names, or faces.

"Mione, can you hear me?" There it was again, muttering desperately. I nodded my head, but it hurt to bad to do it more then once.

"Come on love, open your eyes for me." Then it all came rushing back to me in a whirl of mixed confusion. The Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix and the wedding and Moody and everything.

"Open your eyes for me, baby. Let me see those pretty eyes." It was _Ron_. That's whom the voice belonged to. I tried opening my eyes, tried to let him see my eyes, the eyes that he'd called, pretty. I would've smiled if I could, if I remember where I was. My lids felt like led, and the head was pounding from the effort of trying to comply with his so obviously urgent need.

So after a few more moments of gathering up the needed energy, I finally decided I was ready to lift the lids that kept the light from penetrating my pupils.

It took a few seconds for everything to come into focus. I was in a little room, lying on a bed. Ron sat next to me in a little chair, his hand in mine. He jumped a little at the sight of me.

And then immense pain hit me. Hard. And I moan, screwing my eyes tight again.

"FLEUR!" He bellowed urgently, just loud enough so that Fleur would be able to hear it, but that it wouldn't bother my pounding head.

Why was Fleur wherever we are? I mean, I would've been able to understand if he was calling for, let's say Harry, yes, Harry would have been completely understandable and logical, but Fleur of all people?

"Ron?" I whispered. I was surprised to hear how weak and feeble my shaky voice sounded next to Ron's deep tone.

"Yeah? Yeah, Hermione I'm right here, okay honey? I'm right here." He voice sounded almost as shaky as my own did now.

"Where are we?" I looked up at him and saw his eyes full of fear and concern.

"We're at Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur's place. Do you want anything?"

I muttered as another run of nauseating pain rushed over me. I moaning again and I heard someone rushing up the stairs, a woman's voice with a French accent, presumably Fleur's, Ron's voice, and a man's deep voice, presumably Bill.

"She's trembling." I heard Ron's panicked voice, obviously terrified out of his mine, utter, "Bill? Fleur? Make it stop. Please Bill, make it stop. Fleur, she's shaking!"

"Ron! Calm down. Deep breaths." I heard Ron acquiesce with Bill's order. The breathing slowly came back to normal and I felt a sharp pain in my head again.

"'Ermione?" I heard a fairy-like voice call to me, "'Ermione, it eez Fleur."

"Fleur?" Bill's calm voice questioned his wife, "Can you give Ron something? He's having a heart attack over here."

I heard more rustling and Ron seemed to calm down. The darkness was calling to me, and I slowly fell unconscious.

My eyes fluttered open silently, and I saw Ron, gazing at me from his position in the chair, exactly where he was the last time I woke up. I lifted myself up gently.

"Hey, stranger." He said softly, reaching his hand up to stroke my hair gently. Relief was evident all over his face, but his eyes were red and watery.

"Hey." I said, my voice still raspy, but decidedly stronger, "Where is everyone?"

"They're uh, they're outside with.. with Harry. He's digging the grave."

I could feel my heart plummet rapidly, the smile falling off my face instantly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dobby."

I let out a heavy sigh and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

Then the ceiling got too boring and I looked back at Ron, who was still gazing at me.

"How's Harry?" I asked hesitantly. He blushed.

"I uh, I actually don't know." I was surprised; Since Ron had come back from his little hiatus, he always knew what and how Harry was doing.

"Why not?"

"Well, I haven't really left this room since we got here."

"Ron. You really should go down and see him." He looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me not to make him leave. Just at that very moment, Fleur walked in with a new set of clothes and a robe.

"Out." She ordered Ron.

"But-" he started to protest but she was firm and she shoved him out the door, but not before he came over and gave me a hesitant, but sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He said before rushing out of the room.

So I was stuck with Fleur, who was rushing around the room, pulling out crystal shards from my wounds and feeding me millions of different potions, some of which made me dizzy and delirious and some which didn't hurt but still made me feel like I wanted to cry.

And she was finally ready to leave, but just as she was about to close the door, she turned back to me.

"He really loves you." She said with a smile. I blushed and looked down at my hands. And with that she left the room and closed the door.

"I know." I whispered to myself.


End file.
